Pitting Couples: Arrow Style
by NightAngelFalling
Summary: Let's see who makes the better couple! I take two couples and pit them against each other to see who comes out on top...Best of all, you get to vote on who wins! Lauriver vs Olicity, Lauriver vs TommyxLaurel, and whatever else you want to see! Read and vote! DO NOT START DISRESPECTING OTHERS VIEW ON COUPLES! Current Battle: DigglexLyla vs DigglexCarly
1. Olicity vs Lauriver

**AN: So I have seen a ton of these around but never Arrow style so I am going to start…**

**It's simple, I give you guys' two couples… Pit them against each other by giving my views and you guys vote on your favourite couple…**

**First off! A classic: **_Olicity vs Lauriver_

My Thoughts:

**Olicity: **I am very neutral when it comes to this ship if I am honest… However, the chemistry between Stephen and Emily is undeniable and they do light up the screen. I think just about everyone in the show ships them, even Ray… I feel like she can give Oliver hope… Bring him back to Earth… Give him humanity that he desperately needs this season… However, I feel that Felicity deserves something more than Oliver… Someone who can provide her with a happy relationship and a healthy one… Since Oliver pushed her away (Yes I saw the Olicity s*x scene too…)

**Lauriver: **I USED to ship them… Till Emily came along… I am a sucker for the classic ships but Olicity works better… To be honest… Katie and Stephen don't really click romantically… I think they are better of being friends… The producers wanted to give Laurel some character development in S2 since a lot of us fans complained she was too boring but then the writers went overboard at times and made her bitchy… Yes she had a reason for being bitchy but she could have toned it down… That killed their ship for me… To be honest, they are too toxic for each other… When she dated him… I believe Oliver saw her as a "trophy" girlfriend and Laurel was sort of a fan girl, pining after him…

**My verdict: **Olicity

**AN: Vote for your favourite couple out of these two… Who will it be:**

**Lauriver or Olicty (I belive I know who will win.. *cough*Olicity*cough*)**


	2. Raylicity vs Barricity

**AN: Hey guys! How has everybody been! I LOVE the fact that I have gotten so many votes on your favourite couple between Olicity and Lauriver. I was going to post this tomorrow but I am feeling extra nice so…**

**The votes are (including mine):**

**Olicity: **15

**Lauriver: **2

**OLICTY WINNER!**

**Sorry Lauriver fans… The reason of Olicity winning is perhaps best expressed by Eternal5YearOld:**

_(__OLICITY!_

Reasons-  
1) Oliver trusted her not to tell anyone about his weird requests(cause seriously his excuses were pathetic)  
2) She made him realise that there was a way to keep his promise to Tommy and save the city at same time.  
3) She trusted him with her life several times.  
4) She accepted him for the man he was(okay maybe it was because she didn't know him before island but still she didn't report him to the police)  
5) there are about a hundred more reasons that I'm too lazy to list.)

**Next Battle: **_Raylicity vs Barricty_ **(Maybe next time Ollie?)**

My thoughts:

**Raylicity: **I don't know about you guys but I feel Raylicity is a "thing" to push Olicity together… It's really not Brandon Routh's fault but I find him really… bland… He's too godamn perfect. The only flaw he has really is his big ego and yes… You can argue that alone is a pretty big flaw… Anyway back to the couple… Emily and Brandon have SOME chemistry as in they are adorable when they are being geeky BUT it's not a long time thing. I find that sort of disappointing because there was some potential but Ray's characterisation in the show has essentially turned him into the male Felicity and hence made Raylicity really boring to watch…

**Barricity: **I SHIPPED THESE GUYS LIKE HELL BEFORE GRANT GOT HIS OWN SHOW AND I STARTED SHIPPING WESTALLEN! However, I feel that Barricity and Raylicity are really similar but Barricity was more of "aw they have the same interests and the person they love doesn't really do anything with them so we will get together!" Grant and Emily are two of my most favourite celebrities and their chemistry was actually quite nice… However, it more of a "school girl" crush in my opinion… Like a short term thing… Barry is adorkable and so is Felicity BUT their hearts do belong to Iris and Oliver respectably. Like Raylicity it's a short term thing but it was cute while it lasted…

**My verdict: **Barricity

**So vote for who you guys think is the better couple and I will see you next time… And if you want to complain about Ray, tell me in your reviews/votes or PM's and I will reply**

**Like The Flash and Arrow in general? Follow me on Tumblr: TheFlarrowGal**

**NightAngelFalling Out!**


	3. Lauriver vs Merlance

**AN: Hey Guys! How's life been treating you? Great? Fantastic? Terrific? Horrible? Terrible? Anyway… Love, Love, LOVE the responses that I got on the battle! I also did like reading your reasons so send them in!**

**THE RESULTS (INCLUDING MINE) ARE:**

**Barricity: **15

**Raylicity: **0

**BARRICITY WINNER! (Wow… Surprised that no one ships Raylicity…). A lot of you sent a lot of good reasons but the best expressed was probably penguinnumber4:**

_(__Though I ship neither, when given the choice between them, I would go barricty, because unlike ray, Barry respects and trusts felicity no questions asked, and hasn't really lied to her, whereas when felicity implored ray to listen to get when she told him Oliver was a good man and she trusted him and so should he, he completely ignored her and took actions into his own hands which I don't think really reeks of a healthy relationship. Even when felicity was helping him build the atom suit, she manner to figure out something and was really happy and told him she'd done it (after like 5 services when he'd been trying for days bc felicity is just that awesome) and the first thing he said wasn't well done or thanks, it was ' let me see' as if he didn't trust that she'd managed to figure out what he couldn't. I think that should (in the very unlikely event that) olicity becomes impossible, I'd want her to end up with Barry, because he respects and admires her in a way I don't think ray is able to. Yeah he may have said he wanted her to be his equal, but has he treated her like that? So far not. So barricity it is! ( sorry for the rant, I got carried away! Lol ) _**Don't worry about length, the longer the better!**

**Anywho… Next Battle!**

**Battle Couples: **_Lauriver vs Merlance (LaurelxTommy)_

My thoughts

**Lauriver: **You guys know my view on these two right? If not, check the first chapter but I will repeat the main points again! Anyway… I have no idea how many of you read the Green Arrow comics but him and Black Canary don't have a healthy relationship there and they sure as heck don't have it on the show… Long story short when Dinah married Ollie, she literally went crazy. Anyway, um yeah… way too toxic for each other and I mentioned this before that when they were together, I believe that Laurel was a fan girl after Oliver and that Oliver saw Laurel nothing more as a "trophy"….

**Merlance: **I am sorry but I have no idea on their ship name… Laurel and Tommy! I really like them a lot more than I ever did with Laurel and Oliver. Laurel was all about the girl who wanted change her way and dating Tommy allowed her that. Tommy became a much mature person and Laurel became less annoying and started to see that if she wanted to change the world… She should start small… I thought they were awesome! The reason why I think they didn't work out was because Laurel wanted someone that she could argue back with and pick fights with and wouldn't be her "yes guy"… Tommy was a follower… He didn't question anything, just went along with it… That wasn't what Laurel wanted so she ran back to Oliver and Oliver didn't know Felicity enough so he agreed… Given the opportunity such as Tommy living, I believe the relationship could have been something to watch…

**That's my thoughts! So drop your vote in a review or PM me if you have a really long rant! **

**Don't forget to give your views!**

**Till next time!**


	4. Olicity vs CanArrow

**AN: Hi! Thanks for voting on your favourite couple between Lauriver and Merlance. A lot of reasons on why Merlance or Lauriver should win was raised by a lot of people and once again, really fun to read them since you guys raise points that I do not talk about sometimes… Time to reveal the winners!**

**Lauriver: **2

**Merlance: **15

**MERLANCE WINNER! (Once again… Sorry Lauriver fans but there are a couple of fans that I guess out there…). Reason for Merlance's win is best provided by WhiteCat: **

_(__Tommy was a billionaire playboy frat boy with no responsibilities and no way of growing up. He was stuck in an endless cycle of sex and partying. Being with Laurel helped Tommy grow up and work towards becoming the man that he wanted to be. It was Laurel who pushed for Tommy to ask Oliver for a job...and becoming Verdant's general manager really changed Tommy. It gave him the chance to be responsible for something. I think that Laurel was good for Tommy. Yes Laurel went back to Oliver but they both regretted it afterwards. I think that Laurel had to go back to Oliver to realise that it was Tommy that she actually wanted. If they had had more time (ie - if Tommy hadn't died so soon) then I think Laurel and Tommy would have got back together again. I also think that if Tommy had had more time then he would have gained the confidence in this dynamic to have become less of a yes man._

**For the next battle we are going back to our fandom's favourite couple: OLICITY!**

**Next battle: **_Olicity vs CanArrow (SaraxOliver)_

My thoughts:

**Olicity: **Once again, you guys do know my views right? But for the sake of any new readers/voters, I will repeat them. Firstly, they are super cute together! Also, the chemistry between Stephen and Emily is something you have to acknowledge is there, whether or not you ship them. I know I said I was neutral of this ship but I truly do ship them a bit… Also, I think Felicity is Oliver's sort of morality pet type thing. When he starts getting gloomy and broody, Felicity sort of snaps him back to happiness and reminds him that he is Oliver Queen and he has faced worse… In terms of Oliver, I think he really believes in her and that he inspires Felicity to be the best person she can be. In other words, Oliver is Felicity's hero and Felicity is Oliver's hero…

**CanArrow: **If someone asked me, is there a ship you don't really like or don't have an opinion on… It would be SaraxOliver… I literally have no opinion on these guys…. I mean they were like a "battle couple" to be honest. Sara and Oliver was never going to work out, but Arrow and the Canary were pretty sweet…. If you read the comics like me, I liked theme because they brought the (Green) Arrow and the (Black) Canary together, like the comics… It was like, "let's kick ass together but not work as human beings…". Friends with benefits but this time it was "Heroes with benefits" or "Murderers/Assassins with benefits"… Just cut the s** and add butt kicking… I DO however love Caity Lotz and Sara but I just don't like Ollie and Sara… Anyone get what I mean?

**My Verdict: **Olicity

**That's my opinion! Feel free to agree or disagree on them! Remember to vote by reviewing!**

**Also, any specific couples going against any couple? Requests anybody!**

**Bye Bye for now!**


	5. Merlance vs Flommy

**AN: Hey guys! Two things I wanna talk to you guys about:**

**When you guys are giving me your opinions, don't just copy and paste my words into your review without a word of acknowledgement. I don't mind if you guys agree with me BUT AT LEAST say you agree with me instead of trying to pass of my points as your own…**

**Guys when voting, put them in a review. If you want to talk to me or rant about stuff, then PM me otherwise I get very confused when calculating the votes. IF YOU REALLY don't want to review… Review saying that you have sent me or are going to send me a PM…**

* * *

**Anyway thanks for all the votes and we have a clear winner again this time:**

**Olicity: **12

**CanArrow: **2

**Olicity WINNER! The Olicity win is perhaps best summed up by a simple but short statement by **AlwaysOlicitySC:

_(__I have to vote Olicity. I miss Sara on the show but her and Oliver always had a more physical. Olicity on the other hand, they both complement each other and they need each other.)_

* * *

**Next Battle: Merlance vs Flommy (FelicityxTommy)**

* * *

**Merlance: **Once again… My views on this ship have been explored on another chapter but main points shall be repeated! Had Tommy lived, they could have reached Olicity levels of awesome but alas... the writers… I think that Laurel and Tommy benefited each other in ways that Oliver and Felicity do! Tommy helped her grieve for Oliver because he was essentially feeling the same pain as her… Plus Laurel helped Tommy by making him realise that there was more to life than partying… Oliver needed an island and Hong Kong to help him realise that whereas Tommy only needed Laurel

**Flommy: **This pairing is quite unusual for me due to the fact that I have relied mainly on fanfiction on order to get a read on this pairing as you may say! They could have been potentially very good, but they weren't explored too much in canon. I think that Felicity and Tommy could have worked for a while. The writers could have teased us a little bit more like a date but again, Tommy's future was cut short… The chemistry between Emily and Colin could have been great but this is once again unknown because it wasn't really explored in too much detail… Sorry guys I just do not have enough to talk about this ship…

**My verdict: **Merlance because I just do not know enough about Flommy!

* * *

**Don't forget to vote! BY REVIEW ONLY!**

**Also, who is excited by tonight's episode! OLCITY! **


	6. Nyssara vs CanArrow

**AN: ****Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in Forever! Been working on another story… Anyway, if you guys read this, tell me who you vote! It takes like 15 seconds to type a name and 5 seconds to hit review…**

* * *

**Anyway, the results are including mine:**

**Merlance: **_7_

**Flommy:**_ 2_

**Sorry Flommy fans… But Merlance WINNER! **

* * *

**Next Battle: **_Nyssara vs CanArrow_

**Nyssara: **I LOVED 'EM! My third OTP after Olicity and WestAllen! My love for these two may or may not come from Katrina Law and Caity Lotz themselves, but I loved every scene they were in. To be honest, in the first episode Nyssa was in "Heir to the demon", I didn't really like them that much… Just thought that they were a short-term thing… But then Nyssa explained to Laurel about her and Sara and I was on board! As far as chemistry goes… Caity and Katrina have a pretty good one and Canary and Nyssa are an awesome "battle couple"… I think Sara and Nyssa could have been happy but Ra's came in and Sara died… I really felt that without Nyssa, Sara would not have survived Nanda Parbat and Nyssa would be a lot colder than we see her… The woman is practically eating fries with Laurel…

**CanArrow: **This is a couple which I debated a chapter or two ago against Olicity… I am not really in favour of them… Why? Cause I just didn't like them… They weren't really in a healthy relationship where they could connect emotionally. Sara was a female version of Oliver and we all know how great (sarcasm) Ollie's relationships go if he dates a female version of himself (I am looking at you Huntress…). Plus their relationship was literally "Assassins/Killers/Murders/Heroes with benefits", added with more butt-kicking. My comic fan girl like seeing (Black) Canary and (Green) Arrow fight side by side but as a shipper: Nah…. Plus, Ollie and Sara just couldn't connect together on an emotional level like Oliver and Felicity do… I mean Sara can only connect with Oliver on a level, I knew what you been through…

**So my vote: **_Nyssara!_

* * *

**Also, guys… If you can bother reading his chapter, then can you vote please!**

**Until Next Time**


	7. DigglexLyla vs DigglexCarly

**AN: Hey Guys! Thanks for voting and hello to any new readers! Before I continue, I would like to say something…**

**I am perfectly fine with you guys saying your opinion on a ship but please do not insult other ships… You may not ship a certain ship but it doesn't mean that other people don't either… I want everyone to be able to comment on this freely and not be scared that they will get shot down or something…**

**Angsty message aside, I loved reading your views and some of them made me crack up a bit… So without further ado, the results:**

**Nyssara: **11

**CanArrow: **0

**Nyssara WINNER! I really liked **_dbzfan102 _**reasons for the Nyssara win:**

_(Nyssara_

_Honestly it's an healthier relationship than CanArrow. Because Ollie and Sara were just fuck buddies. While cute I think Sara just connects with Nyssa. Nyssa loves Sara with her entire soul and being. We saw that when Sara died and she came back to Starling to hunt down her murderer. So yea Nyssara FTW)_

**Anyway, the next battle is a bit different as we focus on someone apart from Oliver and/or Felicity! **

**So now it's: **_DigglexLyla vs DigglexCarly_

**This was actually requested by **_changingdestiny40_** so I decided to agree to them!**

My Thoughts: 

**DigglexLyla: **I am sorry I just do not know their ship name…. Lyggle? Dyla? Diggyla? Anyway whatever it is, it won't affect my views! Like most of the couples I have talked about I have probably said that I do not like them… Diggle and Lyla are no exception… When she was introduced I thought okay cool… But I didn't like her because she was given no layers or personality so to say. She was portrayed as a typical hardened agent. But then she started getting more episodes and her and Diggle's relationship was getting layers. Now they are not my OTP or like that but I do ship them. I like Diggle and Lyla because Lyla would do anything to help Diggle, especially when she found out about Sara's murder… And Diggle went to a Russian prison for her. I think Diggle would have rescued her regardless of Waller's threats.

**DigglexCarly: **When I was writing this battle, I had to rewatch some Season 1 episodes since I genuinely forgot how they were… To me, they really did not have any sort of romantic connection what so ever… They both cared deeply about Diggle's brother Andy and that was it. I really didn't understand why they dated until later on in Season 3 when we meet his brother and see that H.I.V.E. executed the whole thing. I am pretty sure that they dated only because of the memory they shared of Andy. To be honest… I was a little disgusted by the relationship because Carly was his sister-in-law… In support of them, she brought out a sense of humour in Diggle that was not present, at that time in the series. Also, Diggle did care about her a lot… That may have prevented any relationship at all… Once again… I do not know what their ship name is…

**That's it from me so tell me who do you vote for and why?**

**Also, if you have any suggestions or want to see some future ships, send me a PM or leave it a review and I will consider it!**

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
